FieldCommander Racer
SL-1477 "Racer' {C Biographical information {C Homeworld Kamino {C Born 20 BBY Physical description Species Human (clone) {C Gender Male {C Height 1.83 meters {C Hair color Brown (dyed) {C Eye color Brown Chronological and political information {C Era(s) Rise of the empire era {C Galactic Republic {C Grand Army of the republic {C 501st legion {C Galactic marines} ---- Known as SL-1477, nicknamed "Racer" was a Marine clone trooper Squad leader in the grand army of the republic who served with Jedi general Spike Doolosh during the clone wars. The leader of the Republic Marine Havoc Squad and one of a few clones to disobeyed Order66. After proving himself to be tireless in his efforts against the confederacy of independent Systems, displaying for strategy. In 24 BBY, Racer served with Spike on board the Jedi master's flagship, the Dark star, when Spike leads a task force to eliminate "Nova" however The Dark star has been destroyed, save for Spike, Racer, And Arc troopers Coldline and Trinto. The four was rescued by Darth kuolor, Nopnud, and Ganner of the pirates of shadow Phoenix. At 24 BBY Racer left the front lines and returned to Kamino to do this arc program for future clone commanders. After his training the republic promoted him to Arc Marine Commander and created the Republic Marine Havoc Squad. ---- Clone cadets on Kamino "check it out guys, time to watch the Dominoes fall." Around 21 BBY, during the clone wars, SL-1477 was assigned to the Bravo squad, a unit of clone cadets. SL-1477 preferred to be called "Racer" the other bravo squad clone cadets-Coldline, Trinto, Sentinel, and Blitz- preferred to be called by his clone designation number. Racer and the bravo squad trained in tipoca city, the capital of the planet Kamino. Their training at Tipoca City's military complex was overseen by siniteen Bounty hunter Bric, who watched also watched the squad during their combat weapons, so that no clone could be injured during one of their simulation. Clone Commander Colt, an Arc trooper, was to watch the clone cadets' final simulator test. If one past the test, the troopers within the squad would be promoted to clone trooper. Although the Bravo squad past. They are officially made Clone Troopers and their squad name became the Republic Marine Havoc Squad. ---- Defense on Kamino Several months after their training, Republic Marine Havoc Squad the joined the pirates of the shadow phoenix as allies in a number of battles throughout the galaxy. While stationed aboard the Dark star, Republic Marine havoc Squad were tasked with taking inventory of the Star Destroyer's supplies, as well as guarding the ammunition.6 When the Republic learned that the Confederacy was about to invade Kamino, Racer along with Coldline and Trinto went to gather the Troops to Battle. Soon, however, the clones around the crates began to be overwhelmed by the droids. As they began to fire at the droids, Racer and the others continued as well. Despite being told not to retrieve more by Trinto since it was too dangerous, Racer and his comrades destroyed the remainder of the droids. Grievous and Ventress were meanwhile forced to flee from Kamino, resulting in a Republic victory. Because of their accomplishments during the invasion, both Coldline and Trinto became ARC Marines and Racer became their Squad Leader. ---- The Battle over Umbara "Fives I want you and two other troopers to take out the supply ship, our ship is having difficult time taking it down. But sir, General Krell told us to stay away from those starships. Following orders is one thing but making a right choice is another. Yes sir. And make sure do it secretly without krell noticing" -Admiral FareWalker and Fives talking out this suicide mission. The Black Hawk is one of Havoc squad's Armored Attack Cruiser led by Admiral FareWalker and Squad Leader Racer during the clone wars. During the battle over Umbara The Black Hawk provided support fire until the enemy ships were eliminated while the ship is having diffculties destroying the supply ship, Admiral FareWalker contacted Arc Trooper Fives to destroy it for him with the umbaran starfighter with two other troopers, Hardcase and Jesse while Admiral FareWalker told his Fleet Officers what was going on, they secretly went towards the umbaran starfighters without Other troopers noticing. After the destruction of the supply ship and the lost of Hardcase, they went back to the surface and told captain Rex what ha Warfare on Umbara "I think General Krell's plan is reckless, why can't we go with the original plan? I tried to reason with him but he didn't agree." -Racer and Rex discussing about Krell"s plan. While on the surface on Umbara, Rex's platoon and the Havoc squad was Ambushed by umbaran soldiers on their way to the capital. The enemy was too faraway for the clones to see them. Then, Rex's ordered his men along with the Havoc squad to fall back. After they went back to their original positions, they started to hold their line until the umbaran fall back. Suddenly, General Krell went towards Rex and complaining about his unfair failure. When fives stood up for Rex, Krell pull out his sabers at fives for him to stand down. Racer clutch his fist when he saw that and his squad has the same feeling as their Squad Leader do. After Rex stood up for himself and his platoon they were ambushed again. Lieutenant Vasco (second in command of the Havoc Squad) noticed two umbaran starfighters was coming towards us. Sergeant colt used a rocket launcher to destroy the starfighters, but he is manage to destroy one. And the other starfighter went after Rex's platoon, but it escaped. After the battle they marched to the air base and waited for orders from Krell, but they were forced to wait until half of Rex's platoon take out the umbaran walkers. After they took out the Umbaran defences they took control of the Air base. Traitor of the Republic ---- "Tell me who gave the order to attack us." {C "It...it was General Krell.-cough- he sent us to these coordinates to stop the enemy. We thought they were wearing our armor.-cough- but...it...was..you..."'' -Rex and waxer'' While on Umbara, Krell gave Rex an assignment and warn him that they may took our armor to try to trick us. Rex took that assignment and gone To the battlefield with his whole Battalion. Sergeant Cold took sniper position up on the field but has no visional on the enemy. Racer, Trinto, Vas, Luke, Turbo, took defence position for Rex's squad to get through. Suddenly a sound of a blaster went off, Rex's battalion started to attack. Meanwhile Rex went to one of the trooper and finds out he was dead, he took his helmet off and finds out they are Clones. He ran towards the middle of the battlefield to tell everyone that they were shooting at their own men. Racer kneed down because he founds out that he killed his own brothers. Then, he realised who was responsible for this. He joined Rex to turn against General Krell. While entering the control center in the air base, the clones hold fire until Krell surrender, but he refused and started attacking. Krell jumped off the the window and start attacking the ground units to escape to the Unbaran jungle. The clones went after Him. Sergeant cold took sniper positions and blasted him but he kept refection until he ran out of ammo. when Tup stunned him they brought him to the Air Base's Prision to questioned him, after they questioned him Rex decided to execute him. After the battle on Umbara they returned to their ship and went back to coruscant. Armor and Equipment Arc Marine(Advanced Recon Commando) is equipped with many technology such as Comm system, sensor, visor lenses, cable launcher, Scoped tech Clone trooper rifle, Seven Ammo pocket, Two blaster pockets, DC-150 blaster, two blaster pistols, Grenades, Foe-hold(Range of 420), and a Customized Arc trooper armor. LOVE ''' ---- '''Racer will soon marry Kate Firework who is now Kala Racer. They met some time in September. He met her when she had the name of Lin Astrostation. They will live a happy life. And maybe have ten kids. Who knows. Personality and traitsEdit A dedicated soldier, SL-1477 cared for the safety of his brothers, Racer believed that experience outranked everything. An independent thinker, he wasn't afraid to voice his opinion to higher ranking officers, but still obeyed orders from his superiors. Category:Male Characters Category:Leader Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Clone Troopers